ZYX Detective
by soora-park10
Summary: Yixing bukan hanya seorang Detektif. Siapa sangka? dia juga memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi.


ZYX Detective

**Author **: Soora-Park

**Cast** : Zhang Yixing – Lay (EXO-M), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo – D.O (EXO-K), Kim Minseok – Xiumin (EXO-M), Kim Sanghee (OC)

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Action, Mysterious, Friendship

**Warning** : Typo everywhere, EYD berantakan. Review please

**Summary** : Apa yang muncul di pikiran kalian apabila seorang EXO-M Lay yang pada kenyataannya adalah seorang yang polos dan penuh canda menjadi seorang detektif dalam cerita ini? Sebuah misi dengan penuh teka-teki yang cukup membuat kalian bingung akan kalian baca, kejutan yang mungkin terasa hambar juga tertulis disini.

Cast milik Tuhan dan Ortu masing-masing, |author : Lay buat saya boleh?| fiksi punya saya. Don't be Plagiarsm.

···

**2014©Soora-Park**

**···**

Selamat Membaca!

**···**

Telapak tanganku menutup pandanganku.

Semua gelap,

Tapi tidak.

Semua tidak gelap, bagiku.

Semua hal yang aku ingin ingat, semua tergambar disana.

Terkecuali,

Sejak kapan aku memiliki kekuatan ini,

Hanya itu yang tak dapat aku ingat.

Tak itu saja,

Aku bisa mengetahui sebuah perkara,

Hanya dengan datang ke tempat kejadian,

Bayangan itu 'menjalar' melewati telapak kaki-ku

Lalu terus naik ke telapak kedua tanganku.

Kemampuanku itu,

Membuat kepolisian di negaraku mempercayaiku,

Dan menjadikanku seorang,

Detektif.

10 Juli 2010

Malam memang sudah terlalu kelam untuk kebanyakan orang, tetapi tidak bagi seorang laki-laki tampan berpakaian serba hitam itu, malam bukanlah penghalang untuk menjalankan misi-misi tugasnya.

Dia, seorang pria berwajah wibawa yang tidak kenyataan pada hatinya.  
Kim Sang Hee.  
Kejahatannya membunuh satu keluarga dengan waktu satu malam.  
5 keluarga telah menjadi korbannya.  
Kini dia berpura-pura sebagai karyawan swasta di sebuah perusahaan swasta terkenal.  
Dia berbeda dengan narapidana lainnya, sifatnya yang cekatan membuatnya sulit ditangkap para anggota polisi. Dan itulah sebab kepala polisi meminta bantuannya.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti pria yang bernama Sanghee itu, dengan hati-hati

_Bip,, bip,, bip,,_  
"Yixing-ah! Targetmu tepat! Cepat ikuti dan lihat tujuannya!"

Panggilan singkat lewat headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya terdengar. Panggilan yang berasal dari rekannya di Markas 12, Kyungsoo. Untuk misi kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjadi partnernya.

Yixing -laki-laki tersebut- terus melanjutkan untuk membuntuti targetnya. Pria yang memakai baju serba hitam ini akhirnya berbelok ke sebuah gang yang lebih sempit, tak terurus, dan lebih gelap. Sebenarnya topi yang ia pakai sekarang terdapat sebuah kamera tersembunyi, dan itu lah sebabnya mengapa Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui bahwa Yixing membuntuti target yang tepat.

Pria tersebut terhenti melangkah didepan sebuah pintu tua yang kusam. Dengan sigap Yixing bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah tembok setinggi pinggangnya yang sudah hampir hancur termakan usia. Matanya sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. Pria tersebut menatap sekitarnya untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain selain dia disana. Setelah memastikan semua aman, ia masuk kedalam pintu itu tanpa menutupnya kembali.

"_Kini kau kalah cerdik Kim Sanghee!"_ batin Yixing, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"Kyungsoo-ya! 6189! 6189! Aku ulangi, 6189!" bisik Yixing kepada arloji yang ia pakai, tersambung kepada headset yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

_Di Markas 12_,

Setelah mendengar kode angka yang Yixing katakan, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu lewat keyboard komputernya.  
_'Terhubung dengan Markas 61'_ terpampang jelas di layar komputernya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kirimkan anggota polisi! Alamatnya akan segera kukirim!"

Kyungsoo kembali mengetik sesuatu  
_'Deteksi tempat..'_  
_'Tempat terdeteksi, kirim alamat menuju markas 61?'_  
Mouse-nya meng-klik sebuah tombol _'ya'_  
_'Alamat terkirim..'_

Setelah dipastikan sang pria itu masuk kedalam pintu tersebut, kemudian Yixing mengikutinya masuk dengan perlahan.

Kosong, tua, menyeramkan, tiga kata itulah yang menggambarkan isi dari rumah tersebut. Telapak tangan kanannya sedikit bercahaya. Itu berarti memang cukup banyak kejadian yang terjadi disini.

_"Tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kejadian itu. Perasaanku tidak enak"_ Yixing mencoba melawan egonya untuk menyaksikan suatu kejadian bagaikan 'Video' di telapak tangannya.

Dari beberapa ruangan gelap keluar beberapa orang pria bertubuh kekar. Sebagian dari mereka membawa senjata tajam, dan sebagiannya lagi membawa senjata laras pendek.

_"Oh sial! Sudah kukira! Kim Sanghee tidak sendiri!"_ ucap Yixing membatin. Sebenarnya keberaniannya mulai menciut setelah melihat pria-pria tersebut berwajah garang. Mereka mulai mendekat kearahnya. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dengan Yixing sebagai titik pusatnya.

Sementara senjata Yixing hanya sebuah pistol yang diberikan Chanyeol kemarin saat ia berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan menjalankan misi ini. Yixing tidak ingat berapa sisa peluru yang ada didalamnya, karena ia lupa mengisinya. Pria-pria yang bisa disebut bodyguard itu terhenti mendekatinya. Dari belakang, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Yixing membalikkan badan, dan berdirilah seorang Kim Sanghee dihadapannya.

_"Benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, ada luka jahitan di pelipis kanannya"_ ucapnya dalam hati, Yixing mencoba menciutkan ketakutannya dan berusaha tenang setelah melihat pisau lipat ada di genggaman Sanghee.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuiku Yixing-ssi!" Sanghee berkata dengan suara beratnya yang menggema membuat rumah kosong ini tak sepi lagi

"K-kau sudah mengetahuiku?" suara Yixing bergetar karena ketakutan

"Siapa yang tak mengenalmu? Para kalangan kriminal tentu mengenalmu, jelas!" Sanghee mulai berjalan-jalan mengitari Yixing dengan angkuh "Zhang Yixing! Seorang detektif terbaik se-Korea Selatan! Dan suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat bertatap muka langsung denganmu!"

"Haha,, sebegitukah aku dibenci oleh teman-temanmu?" Yixing tertawa kecil menutupi ketakutannya

"Mengapa 'orang-orang bodoh' itu mempercayaimu? Bahkan kau adalah seseorang yang pelupa! Tentu bukan ide baik menjadikanmu seorang detektif! Namamu juga asing! Detektif Korea mungkin sudah tergantikan olehmu! Lelucon yang baik untuk acara komedi malam ini..."

BAKKKK..

SRAANGGG..

Sebuah tinjuan yang diberikan Yixing berhasil melayang dan terkena tepat pada pipi kiri Sanghee yang mulai membiru. Sehingga beberapa tetesan darah keluar dari ujung kiri bibirnya.

Sementara lengan kiri Yixing juga mengalirkan darah merah segar. Wajahnya terlihat shock, dan ia segera menutupi luka akibat pisau lipat Sanghee yang seolah mengiris lengannya. Terlebih lagi, penyakit Yixing...

Pria-pria yang melingkari Yixing mengambil ancang-ancang "Tunggu anak-anak! Sabarlah terlebih dahulu! Kita akan menjadikannya sebagai makan malam Doggy setelah ini!" ucap Sanghee sambil melirik seekor anjing besar yang lehernya terikat kuat pada sebuah tiang.

"Cuh,, Aku tidak sudi menjadi bahan santapan anjingmu itu!" bela Yixing sambil kewalahan menutupi luka di lengannya itu. Darahnya sudah mengotori kemeja putih yang dipakai Yixing.

"Tidak sudi hah? Tidak sudi? Anak-anak..."

BRAAAKKK...

Pintu masuk tua yang tadi Yixing lewati terbuka dengan kasar. Datang sekelompok anggota polisi dengan perisai kaca anti pecah. Para bodyguard Sanghee segera menyerang polisi-polisi tersebut dengan menarik tuas pistolnya yang sebenarnya tidaklah berguna untuk melawan anggota polisi yang cukup terlatih itu.

DOR,, DOR,, DOR,,

Keramaian suara tembakan begitu terdengar di tengah malam ini. Ditengah kerusuhan itu, seseorang berpakaian anti peluru menarik Yixing untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut. Awalnya Yixing terkejut, tetapi, setelah orang itu menariknya masuk kedalam sebuah mobil, ia tentu ingat dengan mobil yang sekarang ia masuki ini.

"Terima kasih,, Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Yixing lemas. Wajahnya memucat dikarenakan darah yang keluar dari lengan kirinya terlalu banyak. Orang yang tadi mengajak pergi Yixing membuka helmnya, dan dia adalah Chanyeol. Sahabat lama Yixing, dan dia menjabat sebagai Kepala Polisi di Korea Selatan saat ini.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan segera mengambil kotak P3K yang disediakan di mobilnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol membalut luka di lengan kiri Yixing karena ia mengetahui pasti penyakit aneh yang dimiliki Yixing.

Hemofilia, penyakit yang dimiliki Yixing sejak lahir bukanlah penyakit ringan. Luka yang dialaminya tidak akan dengan cepat kering dan perlu ditangani oleh ahli medis. Dan Chanyeol setidaknya sudah memiliki sedikit pengalaman dengan pertolongan pertama.

"Aku tidak apa Chanyeol-ah! Aku yakin lukaku akan cepat sembuh!"

"Aku tidak sepertimu Yixing-ah! Aku ingat dengan..."

"Penyakitku? Aku juga tidak lupa kali ini! Kau over-protective padaku."

"Sudahlah, dasar kuda bertanduk!"

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol selesai memberi perban pada luka Yixing, dan dengan sedikit berlari, Chanyeol pergi ke kursi pengemudi dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankannya dengan agak ngebut karena jalan raya sudah sangat sepi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kita akan kemana?" tanya Yixing sudah hampir kehilangan energi

"Mengobati lukamu, bodoh"

"Kemana? Rumah sakit masih jauh"

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah Minseok"

"Lalu anggota-anggotamu?"

"Aku sudah mempercayai mereka, Sebaiknya,, kau istirahat saja"

Yixing hanya menghela nafas lemas, lama kelamaan pandangannya memudar, dan ia tak melihat apapun.

* * *

Awalnya hanya cahaya putih yang terlihat, tetapi lama kelamaan pemandangan sebuah kamar bertema simple makin menjelas dimatanya. Matanya segera melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding atas pintu. Pukul 3 pagi. Tangan kirinya tergerak sedikit

"Ahh,," ia meringis kesakitan, ini sakit bukan main. Balutan perban tebal ada di lengan kirinya. Dua orang laki-laki segera masuk dari luar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yixing-ah! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" larang seorang laki-laki bermata bulat

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau ada disini?" tanya Yixing membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk diatas kasurnya

"Ya begitulah,," jawab Kyungsoo menggantung

"Chanyeol-ah, kau memanggilnya?" tanya Yixing lagi kepada Chanyeol yang ada di paling belakang, menyusul.

"Ah tidak! Justru dia yang memintaku membawamu kemari!" jawab Chanyeol sedikit tertawa lalu melirik kearah Kyungsoo

Yixing hanya mengkerutkan dahinya, dan diatas kepalanya seolah ada sesuatu bertuliskan 'bagaimana bisa?'

"Dari CCTV di topimu itu, aku melihat tanganmu terluka! Lalu aku segera menghubungi Chanyeol yang sedang ada di perjalanan menuju tempat itu untuk segera membawamu kemari, ke rumah Minseok! Kemudian aku menghubungi Minseok, setelah itu aku pergi kemari!" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar, Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tanganmu sudah aku jahit Yixing-ah! Dokter lain yang selalu membantuku,, mereka sudah pulang, dan itu mungkin keajaiban, karena ini kali pertamanya aku melakukan bedah sendiri, haha, kau harus bersyukur Xing-ah!" Minseok sambil terkekeh tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Yixing melongo terkejut.

"Di-dijahit?"

"Hanya itu pilihan satu-satunya, sebelumnya maaf aku tidak meminta izin darimu terlebih dahulu, kalau tidak cepat ditangani kau akan benar-benar kehabisan darah, Lukamu terlalu dalam" jelas Minseok sedikit kecewa

Minseok, ia seorang dokter yang bekerja di Korean Medicial Hospital, dia juga sahabat dekat Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol. Dokter terbaik se-Korea Selatan meski umurnya bisa dibilang muda. Dia membuka klinik kecil di rumah mewahnya, itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol membawa Yixing kerumah Minseok.

Yixing menghela nafas dan menunduk sambil menatap jelas tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban itu.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap disini Yixing-ah!" saran Minseok sambil menekan tempat tidur Yixing sebagai tumpuan badannya.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku, Itu terserah padamu" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku takut lenganmu itu salah bergerak, dan luka jahitannya tidak akan cepat kering." Minseok memberi alasan.

"Ya, baiklah,, kalau itu yang terbaik"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang, kau juga Chanyeol-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap.

"Ya, aku juga, aku akan memeriksa Kim Sanghee, cepat sembuh Yixing-ah!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak kanan Yixing lalu bersama Kyungsoo, ia bergegas meninggalkan Yixing yang sekarang hanya berdua dengan Minseok.

Sekarang keadaan kamar bercat putih itu semakin sunyi.

"Yixing-ah, di ruangan sebelah juga ada pasien, dan sepertinya aku harus memeriksa keadaannya. Kau lebih baik istirahat, disebelahmu itu ada tombol tergantung, tekan itu bila terjadi sesuatu!" ucap Minseok ramah. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Minseok berjalan menuju pintu, lalu ia menggenggam gagang pintunya, lalu membukanya. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna,,

"Minseok-ah,," panggil Yixing sangat pelan, tetapi Minseok masih tetap bisa mendengarnya walau jarak mereka cukup jauh

"Ya,,"

"Eumm,," Yixing menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal "Terima kasih!" Minseok hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu ia menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

Yixing menghela napasnya lega. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendiri di kamar ini. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan ini. Di hadapan tempat tidur yang dipakai Yixing terdapat TV LCD yang 'tertempel' di dindingnya "_Hmm,, kau benar-benar sukses Minseok-ah"_ gumam Yixing kagum melihat kemewahan kamar Minseok yang ia gunakan.

* * *

"APA?! Kehilangannya?! Bagaimana bisa?!" bentak seorang laki-laki kepada berisan orang berseragam polisi yang menunduk kecewa.

"M-maaf tuan! Saat kami periksa orang yang kami tangkap malam itu, tidak ada yang bernama Sanghee!" ucap salah satu anggota polisi lesu. Chanyeol -laki-laki itu- terbawa emosi, ia menarik kerah salah satu anggotanya lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Kalian sudah kupercayai! Tapi kalian mengecewakanku! Kalian sendiri tahu bukan?! Dia narapidana berbahaya!" Chanyeol kembali membentak anggota anggotanya.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kalian latihan lebih keras! Saya ingin kalian sudah siap bila ada panggilan mendadak!" Chanyeol pergi dengan kekesalan. Ia juga kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri, ini karena kesalahannya tidak bekerja lebih keras lagi.

* * *

11 Juli 2010

Cahaya yang merambat melalu kaca jendela di ruangan itu membuatnya terbangun. Sesekali mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya dari 'Raja Siang Hari' itu. Tangannya yang sekarang tak terlalu terasa sakit masih terbalut perban tebal. Ia kembali mengumpulkan ingatannya yang masih teracak penuh dipikirannya. Ia kembali melirik jam dinding, pukul 9 pagi.

Cklekk..

Pintu yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka sedikit, dan seseorang menampakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukira, kau sudah bangun Yixing-ah!" sahutnya dengan agak bertingkah humor.

"Ah, ya Minseok-ah!" jawab Yixing begitu singkat.

Minseok berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil membawa semangkuk Bubur yang asapnya masih mengepul memberikan aroma menggiurkan serta segelas penuh air putih yang beralaskan sebuah nampan.

"Aku sengaja membuat ini untuk sarapanmu!" Minseok menaruh nampannya keatas meja yang tertata di sebelah tempat tidur yang dipakai Yixing. Yixing membenarkan posisinya, terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak ada jadwal praktek?"tanya Yixing menghiraukan perkerjaan Minseok.

"Tentu saja ada,," ucap Minseok menggantung, kemudian Minseok duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Lalu,, pekerjaanmu?"

"Kau tahu bukan? jasaku sudah terlalu banyak, sehingga aku dibebaskan mengambil cuti kapan saja, lagipula aku memiliki alasan dengan cuti-ku kali ini" Minseok percaya diri.

"Ka-karena aku?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya?" Minseok memberikan senyum teka-tekinya.

"Alasanmu terlalu menyentuh Minseok-ah" Yixing terkekeh. Minseok segera memberikan mangkuk Bubur-nya kepada Yixing lalu meletakkannya diatas sebuah meja kecil sebagai alas untuk makan diatas tempat tidur.

"Pagi yang dingin, sebaiknya kau cepat memakannya sebelum benar-benar dingin. Perlu kunyalakan TV-nya? Mungkin kau butuh refreshing kecil untuk kali ini"

"Eumm,, ide bagus" Yixing mengangguk setelah melahap sesendok bubur yang ada dihadapannya. Minseok melangkah menuju TV yang 'tertempel' di dinding putih yang berhadapan dengan Yixing. Setelah menyala, Minseok beberapa kali mengganti channel tv-nya sehingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah acara musik pagi.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, dan Yixing kembali memecah kesunyian dengan menceritakan masa lalunya yang bisa dibilang cukup mengesankan.

"Ini membuatku mengingat sesuatu" ucap Yixing setelah meneguk air putih yang tadi dibawakan Minseok. Minseok hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing seolah berkata 'apa?'.

"Disaat aku mengikuti sebuah percarian bakat, dan aku menjuarainya" Yixing berusaha membuka memori masa remajanya.

"Kau? artis China?" Minseok sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan Yixing hanya mengangguk.

"Sungguh, aku baru saja mengetahuinya, seorang detektif dingin sepertimu dulu seorang public figur, Ya Tuhan!" lanjut Minseok sambil terkekeh tak percaya.

"Itu terserah padamu akan percaya atau tidak, aku tak peduli karena sekarang aku bukan orang terkenal lagi, bahkan aku bagai hilang begitu saja"

"Mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Minseok agak menggantung.

"Apa yang kutinggalkan?"

"Pekerjaanmu, public figur, mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" Yixing terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa, seorang public figur adalah hal biasa, mungkin aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang detektif" Minseok mengangguk setuju dengan alasan yang diberikan Yixing.

"Umm,, aku,," Minseok menunduk mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sungguh mengecewakan, tapi aku selalu ingin tertawa mengingat ini,," Minseok tertawa malu "Aku pernah mengikuti audisi sebuah agensi musik"

"Gagal?" Yixing mencoba menebak.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengira saja. Lagipula, apabila kau diterima, kau tidak akan disini menjadi dokter"

"Ah, itu benar Yixing-ah!"

"Jalani saja sekarang apa yang kita tugaskan, percaya ini yang ditakdirkan tuhan"  
Minseok hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

3 Juni 2010

Di sore hari yang senja ini, Yixing sedikit bersantai sambil meminum secangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepul. Di sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan. Jalanan ini cukup tua, sehingga pemandangannya cukup bagus dan membuat setiap orang yang bersantai disana akan merasa tenang walaupun cukup banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Yixing duduk sendiri di dekat jendela besar di cafe tersebut. Luka jahitnya yang kemarin, sudah mengering dan hanya tinggal menyisakan bekas luka. Matanya terpaku kepada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam seperti baju kantoran dengan kacamata hitam bertangkai dihidungnya.

Yixing rasa, ia mengenalnya. Tapi ia lupa, orang itu sepertinya sangat penting. Telapak tangan kanannya agak bersinar, itu berarti sesuatu yang ia ingat akan tergambar di telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menutup pandangannya dengan telapak tangannya. Hingga beberapa saat ia melihat keingatannya.

"Kim Sanghee,,,,"

Yixing segera berlari keluar dari cafe tersebut. Ia menemukan sesosok Kim Sanghee berjalan dengan begitu santai, dan Yixing mengikutinya dengan detail. Sehingga akhirnya Sanghee masuk ke sebuah toko dipinggir jalan raya. Toko barang-barang antik yang bertemakan toko kecil Eropa.

Yixing sedikit mengintip apa yang Sanghee lakukan didalamnya, sungguh Yixing bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Sanghee di dalam Toko barang antik tersebut.

Seorang gadis kecil yang manis berlari mendekati Sanghee dengan begitu ceria, yang Yixing lihat, mulut kecil gadis tersebut seolah memanggil Sanghee dengan sebutan "Ayah". Sanghee tersenyum bahagia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu yang sepertinya anaknya. Sementara di sebuah meja kasir, seorang Nenek melihat kejadian itu dengan penuh haru.

_ "Aku tak habis pikir, seorang penjahat keji seperti Sanghee masih memiliki rasa kasih sayang seperti itu"_ gumam Yixing dalam hati. Percakapan Sanghee dan anaknya sedikit terdengar walau samar oleh Yixing.

"Ayah, mengapa ayah jarang kemari? Dana menunggu ayah sejak kemarin" tanya gadis kecil itu manja diatas gendongan Sanghee.

"Dana-ya! Ayah juga merindukanmu, namun ayah sibuk bekerja" Sanghee mencium pipi Anaknya yang bernama Dana itu.

"Sanghee-ah! Dia terus menanyaimu, aku kira kau akan meninggalkannya bersamaku" ucap seorang nenek paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya bu! Aku menyayanginya!"

_"Bu? Ibu? Wanita itu Ibunya?" _Yixing makin bertanya-tanya

"Ayah akan menginap kan?"

"Tidak Dana, ayah sibuk, mungkin lain kali! Kamu disini saja bersama Nenek"

"Lalu kapan? Besok? Lusa?" Sanghee menghela nafas lalu menurunkan Dana dari gendongannya. Kemudian ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Dana lalu Sanghee mengusap rambut Dana dengan lembut.

"Hmm, ayah,, ayah tidak tahu. Tapi,, ayah berpesan, jadilah anak yang baik, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Nenekmu!" Sanghee mencium kening Dana dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang "Ibu,, jaga dirimu,, dan tolong jaga Dana! Aku pergi!" Sanghee lalu beranjak dan pergi keluar dari toko itu, dengan cepat Yixing segera bersembunyi, agar Sanghee tak melihatnya dan melakukan perlawanan secara langsung.

Setelah Sanghee menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa ragu, Yixing memasuki Toko tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Yixing membungkuk menyapa Nenek tersebut.

"Eh, annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa ku bantu untuk laki-laki tampan sepertimu?" Nenek tersebut semakin ramah setelah Yixing memasuki toko tersebut makin dalam sambil menatap setiap sudut toko itu.

"Baru saja saya melihat seseorang keluar dari toko ini, apakah dia adalah orang yang ada dalam foto ini?" Yixing memperlihatkan sebuah foto Sanghee yang terdapat di ponselnya.

"Betul, dia anakku, Sanghee, ada keperluan apa mencarinya?" Nenek tersebut tetap tidak menghapus senyum dari wajahnya.

"Saya Minjung, teman sekolahnya dulu, sudah lama saya mencarinya karena ia tidak memberikan alamat jelas kepada saya, bisa saya meminta alamatnya?" Yixing berbohong dengan wajahnya yang meyakinkan.

"Maaf, tetapi sungguh, aku juga tak tahu alamatnya sekarang, mungkin kau bisa mengejarnya, pasti belum jauh"

"Saya sudah mengejarnya tadi, dia cepat sekali menghilang. Umm,, kalau begitu, bisa saya tanya, setiap hari apa saja ia akan kemari? Saya sangat ingin berbicara padanya"

"Kapan ia kemari, tak menentu, tetapi biasanya ia kemari setiap akhir pekan"

_"Satu petunjuk sudah kutemukan_" ucap Yixing membatin "Ah, baiklah nek, terima kasih atas informasinya, bekerja keraslah" Yixing kembali membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Ya, baiklah, terima kasih kembali telah berkunjung" Yixing berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia keluar, ia memandang sebuah patung kecil berbentuk merpati berwarna biru muda, Yixing cukup menyukainya, tetapi ia tetap ia memiliki tugas yang lebih penting dari patung merpati tersebut.

Setelah Yixing keluar dari toko tersebut, Yixing segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu menekan layar touchscreen-nya, kemudian Yixing menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinganya

"Chanyeol-ah! Ada waktu?"

* * *

"Mengapa kau tak berkata padaku kalau kau kehilangan Sanghee?" tanya Yixing dengan tegas.

"Aku,, aku kira lukamu itu belum sembuh, jadi aku berusaha sendiri mencarinya, mengapa kau tahu kami kehilangannya?" Chanyeol sedikit menunduk menyesal, rasanya seperti dimarahi oleh seorang Senior pada Masa Orientasi Siswa.

"Aku tadi melihatnya" Yixing menyisap secangkir teh yang ada diatas meja bundar. Ia duduk disebelah meja tersebut berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"D,,di dimana? Mengapa kau tak langsung menangkapnya lalu membawanya kemari?"

"Dia bukan seekor kelinci buruan, bodoh. Dan aku akan dikira seseorang tak berotak menangkap orang lain tanpa terlihat perkaranya"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau punya ide?"

"Tentu saja ada, sekarang kita panggil Kyungsoo" Yixing menampakkan senyum miringnya.

* * *

8 Juni 2010

Yixing berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah bertema klasik tersebut, beberapa reporter dari media masa yang juga ada didalamnya sesekali memotret keadaan yang ada didalam rumah itu.

"Sekarang kami berada disebuah rumah salah satu korban pembunuhan baru-baru ini. Nama pelaku sudah diketahui tetapi masih dirahasiakan pihak kepolisian." ucap salah seorang reporter menjelaskan situasi disini.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yixing, membuatnya berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini rumahnya.."

"Korban ketujuh Sanghee, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah,, kau boleh berkeliling" Yixing mengangguk.

Yixing berjalan mengelilingi isi ruang tengah rumah tersebut, seisi ruangannya sangat kosong, inilah yang masih menjadi tanda tanya, kemana seluruh isi rumah ini?

Hingga akhirnya pandangan Yixing terikat pada sebuah patung kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai kotor rumah itu. Yixing mendekatinya lalu memungutnya. Yixing menatapnya sebentar, ia rasa ada sesuatu pada patung merpati berwarna biru muda ini. Ia-pun mengingatnya.

Ini sama persis dengan Patung merpati yang ia tatap kemarin di Toko barang antik milik ibu Sanghee. Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan penuh heran.

"Bagaimana Yixing-ah? - Apa itu?"

"Chanyeol-ya, umm,, mungkin rumah ini dirampok oleh Sanghee, kemudian ia membunuh pemiliknya agar tak ada yang tahu dia seorang pembunuh,," Yixing membuat sebuah perkiraan dengan semua hal yang ia temui sejak kemarin.

"Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya tak percaya.

"Bukankah patung merpati kecil seperti ini biasanya berpasangan? Dan lihatlah disini, ada bekas patahannya, Aku melihat sebuah patung merpati persis seperti ini terpajang ditoko ibu Sanghee yang aku ceritakan kemarin, dan sekarang setengah dari patung ini ada disini." Chanyeol sekarang agak setuju dengan perkiraan Yixing yang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Lalu untuk apa ia merampok rumah ini sementara ia sendiri memiliki toko?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, dan Yixing terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin,, mungkin ia merampok rumah ini, lalu barang antik yang ada ia ambil kemudian ia jual kembali di toko itu, bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi?"

"Aku setuju, tak sia-sia kita kemari" Yixing dan Chanyeol saling tersenyum.

* * *

12 Juni 2010

Sudah tiga jam, Kyungsoo bersembunyi di tempat yang sama saat kemarin Yixing mengintip Sanghee dan Dana, anaknya bertemu. Hingga akhirnya Sanghee datang tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, ia berjalan masuk kedalam Toko antik tersebut. Dalam misi ini, Yixing dan Kyungsoo bertukar tugas. Tentu Sanghee akan panik melihat Yixing ada disekitarnya, maka dari itu mereka bertukar tugas.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, Sanghee keluar dari toko tersebut dengan wajah bahagia. Kyungsoo tetap membuntutinya dengan hati-hati. Walaupun sesekali Sanghee terhenti dan membalikkan badan karena merasa seseorang mengikutinya.

Sanghee masuk kedalam sebuah supermarket, kemudian ia mengambil dua botol minuman berperisa dan beberapa botol vitamin. Kyungsoo menyamar seolah-olah ia juga orang biasa yang sedang berbelanja.

Sanghee terlihat begitu sabar mengantri seperti orang lainnya, dia sungguh tak tampak bak seorang penjahat berdarah dingin. Entah Sanghee mengetahuinya atau tidak, Kyungsoo juga ikut mengantri tepat disebelahnya. Disaat harga belanjaan mereka dihitung oleh kasir di waktu yang bersamaan, dengan kecerdikannya, Kyungsoo menukar belanjaannya dengan Sanghee yang terbungkus didalam sebuah kantong plastik bening, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan kasir dan Sanghee.

"Kecerdikanmu itu licik, Kyungsoo-ya" Yixing tertawa ringan melihat kejadian itu dari markas 10. Yixing menyaksikannya lewat CCTV yang juga terpasang di topi Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengambil kembaliannya, ia segera bergegas meninggalkan supermarket tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil dan sepi.

Kyungsoo melirik ke belakangnya, sesuai rencana, Sanghee telah tersadar dengan belanjaannya yang tertukar sehingga ia mengejar Kyungsoo.

_"7582, aku ulangi 7582!"_ Kyungsoo membisikkan sebuah kode pada arloji yang membelit tangan kirinya. Arloji tersebut tersambung kepada earphone yang dipakai Yixing di markas 10.

"Chanyeol-ya! Persiapkan anggota-anggotamu, ini sudah hampir di ujung misi!" perintah Yixing pada Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk siap.

Di tempat berbeda, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat seolah tak merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tuan,, tuan!" panggil Sanghee kepada orang yang tak ia kenal, Kyungsoo. Ia mulai lelah mengejar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bagai makhluk gaib yang cepat menghilang. Menurutnya barang yang ia beli-lah yang penting, sehingga ia tetap mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti berjalan di sebuah jalan buntu, _"Tempat yang tepat_" gumamnya. Sanghee menyusulnya sehingga ia tepat ada di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Tuan,, barang kita tertukar" Sanghee mengatur napasnya karena kelelahan, kyungsoo tidak menjawab, bahkan hanya sekedar membalikkan badan saja tidak.

"Tuan,, apakah anda tidak bisa mendengar? Barang kita tertukar!" Sanghee menegaskan ucapannya.

Akhirnya ia membalikkan badan, dan pada keyataannya, dia bukanlah Kyungsoo, melainkan Yixing. Mereka sudah bertukar tempat sebelumnya saat Kyungsoo mengirimkan kodenya, membutuhkan waktu cukup singkat karena markas 10 tak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Z,, Zhang Yixing?" suara Sanghee bergetar, karena ia ketakutan. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dia adalah Yixing? Bahkan saat di supermarket, dia bukanlah Yixing. Sanghee melemparkan barang yang tadi Kyungsoo beli membuat semuanya berhamburan, ia sungguh terkejut, dia belum bersiap-siap sebelumnya karena ia tak tahu akan ada serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Anggota-anggota polisi datang dengan sigap dan bersiap-siap mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sanghee yang sekarang mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah.

"Bagaimana pun, kejahatan akan tetap kalah melawan kebaikan Sanghee-ah!" Yixing tersenyum bangga karena misinya yang ke-sembilan ini sukses.

Dua orang polisi dengan cepat mem-borgol kedua pergelangan tangan Sanghee.

"Kalian semua tak mengerti, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyayangi ibu dan anakku!" Sanghee mengelak.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan baik di dunia, merampok dan membunuh bukanlah hal yang baik, apa yang kau dapatkan setelah kau membunuh? Hanya dosa yang kau dapatkan" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dari barisan anggota polisi

"Kau! Kau yang seharusnya tadi kukejar! Bukan detektif bodoh ini!"

"Itu karena kecerobohanmu sendiri" Chanyeol berkata santai sambil mendekati Yixing lalu merangkulnya.

* * *

20 Juni 2010

"Setelah penyelidikan barang bukti dan kesaksian. Sudah kami tetapkan, Kim Sang Hee, sebagai tersangka perampokan dan pembunuhan dengan hukuman 15 tahun penjara"

Ddok,, Ddok,, Ddok,,

Suara ketukan palu terdengar, dan hakim agung sudah menetapkan Sanghee sebagai seorang pelaku. Mendengar itu, reporter media masa membuat keributan dan menanyakan beberapa hal seputar Sanghee. Sanghee dibawa oleh dua orang anggota polisi menuju pintu keluar.

Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan persidangan tersebut di kursi saksi.

Sanghee menghentikan langkahannya di sisi Dana. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Dana.

"Ayah,, ayah mau kemana?" tanya Dana dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ayah akan pergi sebentar, ingat pesan ayah ya! - Bu,,, maafkan aku!" ucapnya pada ibunya yang duduk di sebelah Dana.

Sanghee kembali berdiri lalu melanjutkan langkahannya menuju jeruji besi.

Pintu keluar terbuka, lalu Sanghee menghilang dibalik pintu kayu dengan ukiran indah tersebut.

* * *

"MISI KE-SEMBILAN, Setiap orang yang melakukan suatu kejahatan tidak akan pernah merasa tenang dan damai, hatinya akan selalu bimbang karena terselimuti rasa takut yang mendalam. Hidupnya tidak akan aman dan dipenuhi ancaman."

Yixing menutup buku catatan misinya dengan senyum bahagia terbentuk di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan Yixing dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa lembar dokumen.

"Yixing-ah! Misi selanjutnya.."

**THE END**

* * *

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca FF EXO pertama-ku ^^

Mungkin belum bagus, jadi aku butuh review biar FF-ku yang selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus :)

See you! ^^


End file.
